onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Progress of SHP's respective dreams
Let's take a step back and just relax from all the excitement of the PH arc. Why don't we talk about the progress made / seen on each Straw Hats' respective personal dreams to-date. While many of the dreams are very plausible or realistically achievable, two of the nakamas seem to be having an unrealistic / impossible dream. Who are they? Read on to find out... Luffy - to be recognised as Pirate King As the protagonist of the story we are consistently looking at his progress as he moves closer and closer to Raftel. That's the obvious progress report there, thus no further comments required. p.s. Now don't come at me with "Why Raftel? What's there?" or else I'll... I'll.. *''looks around''* I'll ask Panda to kick a kitten or two! xDxDxD Zoro - to become the world's greatest swordsman His progress will be pretty much "to-win-every-single-sword-fights-that-come-my-way-until-I-find-the-world-number-1-swordsman", if his strong sense of direction is leading him directly to the world's best swordsman that is. xDxDxD And surely he is progressing well enough, though his first opponent post-TS is kinda lame - Hyouzou (and I can even throw in that filler character Nuru as well). I quote "You wanna kill me? You can't even kill my BOREDOM!" Alive, well, kicking ass and taking names... Oh, come on New World, bring in some good swordsmen for Zoro, it has been a while since we last saw him handicapped and struggle in his fight! If the title of the world's best swordsman remains with the current holder by the time he comes at it, ironically Zoro will be facing off with the very person who serve as his mentor to achieve his dream! Don't even DARE to ask who, or I'll... I'll... *''again looks around''* I'll ask DSP to come up with a good horrible photoshop of a bad combination (BB in Robin's body anyone?)! Nami - to draw a map of the world Now this is an interesting one. Yes, surely she's making progress as the crew moves into PH currently BUT her dream would seem to be unlikely though. Why? Because in order to draw a map of the world requires one to travel to all the places of the world - the 4 Blues (she has been to only one - East Blue), all pathways of Paradise (they took only one of the 7 possible routes), all areas of New World (venturing into respective Yonko's territory) as well as other miscellaneous places like Mariejois, Marine locations (ID, Marineford, G-bases), the respective locations of Straw Hat's separation, etc. So, how to draw a map of the world without having actually been there? Just base on hearsay? She can't do that, can she? Usopp - to be a brave warrior of the sea... ehhh, says here he has accomplish this... *read, read, read* ah, to visit Elbaf... hmm... more like a wish than a dream... oh wait, here it is - to be a true Sniper King '(''dammit, make up your mind please, Usopp!) Lets split his erm... dreams into three respective parts: * '''To become a brave man of the sea, I think simply follow Luffy to become a Pirate King will be enough experience to achieve this dream, quite a straight forward one and progressing well. * To visit Elbaf, surely along the way to Raftel... somewhere in NW, ELbaf Island is there. When the crew are near this place, I think Usopp will definitely beg for the crew to visit, citing how he suffers from the I-must-visit-this-island-or-I'll-die desease! ^_^ * To be a true sniper, now THAT is a true dream of a brave man of the sea, Usopp-n. That being said, Luffy when being a Pirate King, on his side will have the world's best swordsman (Zoro) as well as the King of Snipers (Sogeking Usopp). Since post-TS, Usopp has shown good improvement in his sniping skills - thanks to his pop-greens. We have seen progress made, make no mistake about that. Sanji - find All Blue The exact location of this All Blue is uncertain but should be somewhere in Grand Line (Paradise / New World). Initialy the thought was All Blue should be nearby the boundary of Paradise (end) and NW (start) but it does not seem to be. I seriously thought that FI would have been the closest to All Blue. Now I think the next best location would be the OTHER boundary of NW (end) and Paradise (start)... Raftel, anyone?? Going by this new thought (All Blue is around / nearby Raftel), I think he is currently making progress the same as Luffy's. Chopper - cure all desease First things first, during TS he is able to enhance himself to be able to do his other forms without the rumble ball drug is a statement of his positive progress in medicinal already (despite that was not an illness or desease). A trip around the Grand Line should expose him to many kinds of sickness here and there, and its up to him to cure each and every one of it that came his way. In the end during the final war, if the opponent unleash a biological weapon, it will be up to this doctor to prove his worth in order to earn the recognition of his dream Though there will always be ONE desease that Chopper cannot heal no matter how hard or how learned he became... do you know what it is??? If you get the answer correct, I'll... I'll... *''looks left and right''* I'll <''insert a horrible thing to be done by a user of the wikia here''> Robin - uncover the history of Void Century Along the way, since post-TS all that Robin found was an apology letter from Joyboy, which does not seem to relate to the Void Century. As no poneglyph was yet seen at PH, I'd say her progress was stalled for now. Also, think about it carefully, are all the poneglyphs only lying in the path of the SHP's? Does it imply that on the other paths (especially the 6 others at Paradise) there were no poneglyphs at all, or the poneglyphs lying on the other routes were, coincidentally, not important or significant? Something seems amiss here... as Robin can only know a small proportion of the full picture because she did not real ALL of the poneglyphs everywhere. Franky - sail to the ends of Grand Line with his ship Needless to say that we have seen the Sunny from her maiden voyage into Thriller Bark, then parked at SA for two years and now at PH, still alive and well with little damages here and there. This is the very statement of Franky's progress in itself. His will be realize when Luffy being crown PK and the ship still survives in the end! Brook - to return to Laboon Brook's is making progress the same as Luffy's but only up to a half. His other half of journey comes after Raftel and then to reach to the other side of the Grand Line (Reverse Mountain) where Laboon is waiting. Agree or disagree? Or agree to disagree, or even disagree to agree? Share your thoughts on their progression. Category:Blog posts